bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Periwinkle
Periwinkle is a precocious kitten from the city. He's also one of Blue’s neighbors. Periwinkle loves to do magic tricks, put on shows, build forts and do things on a grand scale. He's very outgoing and likes to collect things. Periwinkle talks and is considered a male cat. Among his favorite hobbies is being mischievous and practicing magic. Periwinkle is friends with Plum, a purple bird that lives in the city. Steve often calls him Peri. His favorite color is red which is proven in Blue Takes You to School. Description ﻿Periwinkle is an easily excited and sneaky kitten who comes from the city. He recently moved into Blue's neighborhood and met many new people in the new environment. He goes to school with Blue, Magenta, and many other children. The character enjoys to play with others and practice magic tricks. Looks Periwinkle is a light shade of periwinkle with purple triangles on his forehead. He has triangles on his back. His nose is pink. Periwinkle has a long tail and four paws. Each paw has four toes. One of Periwinkle's feet is darker than the others. Appearances Periwinkle has appeared in most episodes. His first appearance was in Blue's Big Mystery and his last appearance was in Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue. Trivia *His tail became a clue in "Blue's Big Mystery", which leads to wonder how Blue got the clue on him in the first place. Also, he himself became a clue in "Blue's Predictions". *Periwinkle is one of the few characters that is not a minor character to debut after the second season. *Periwinkle has been in Steve & Blue's house for the first time on the episode "Café Blue". *Before Periwinkle moved next door to the Blue's Clues house, he lived in a city. *He was often mistaken for a female by both children and adults. The UK version, however, has a female Periwinkle. *He skidooed in two episodes: "Periwinkle Misses His Friend" and "The Big Book About Us". *He did not appear in any season 1 episodes, nor any of the season 2 episodes; he lived in a city before Season 3. *Periwinkle met Joe for the first time in "Colors Everywhere!". *He can do magic tricks. *He only appeared in only a few episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" because most episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" were before Periwinkle's Debut. *After Periwinkle appeared on Blue's Big Mystery he was seen in the introduction of the remaining Season 3 episodes. Gallery 500_500_csupload_47780448.jpg Periwinkle.png Images.jpg Char_35850.jpg|Periwinkle in the Blue's Clues house. Periwinkle clue.jpg|Periwinkle as a clue. Periwinkle bus.jpg|Bus Driver Periwinkle. I'm So Happy 003.jpg I'm So Happy 004.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 066.jpg|Picture of Periwinkle in the night sky. Nickjrface&periwinkle2001.png|Periwinkle and Face. 0_4.jpg|Periwinkle and Face with sunglasses. Periwinkle-40345.jpg|Periwinkle plush toy Periwinkle-2.jpg Periwinkle-thumb.jpg PeriwinkleandPlum.png|Periwinkle and Plum hugging. Prince Periwinkle.jpg|Periwinkle as a prince. Periwinkle.PNG|Periwinkle Periwinkle The Magician.PNG|Periwinkle The Magician Periwinkle Magic Tricks.PNG|Periwinkle Magic Tricks magenta and periwinkle in the blue's clues live promo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Clues Category:Cats Category:Main Characters